Expedition 6
Guard Report Hakiel's Report I, Hakiel Videxus, begin my second report of my travels and expeditions on the planet known as Skathi with the goals of the group I managed to join up with at the time. A mere group of four, we decided to track down traces of a party members quarry that had fled to this planet in hopes to evade justice from his pursuers. The name was odd and the party member kept on insisting their name was *REDACTED*... I was quickly regretting my party choices at this moment. It also happened to be my second go at grouping with the android known as Andarta. The other members were new to me, another Android (This planet a holy site for these beings?) and a skittermander.. which to be honest I will now refer to as annoying little furball. As we went about discussing how to make cash we followed the idea suggested by Andarta, proceeded to get information through a contact that Ghost arranged. We set out after procuring supplies and eventually ran into a small issue of being trailed by armed beings on our way towards the bounty. We laid an ambush with my basic skills, I managed to get us an advantageous location with the high ground. The battle was simple and not too dangerous, all four of the enemies dropped like flies. We continued on and eventually our first large hurdle happened during one of the evenings. We encountered two large lizards which seemed to possess lightning attacks and defenses. They were hardy foes but we eventually dispatched them. I took quite the shock as I tried skinning one and decided against skinning the other. As night was upon us, we set out to find a camp site to which I helped scout out a lovely area to shade us from the wind and help provide us better ability to hide our camp. However our night was interrupted by... Creatures, insects.. no, maybe spiders.. Something..attacked in the night leaving me mortally wounded for the days to come. The battle happened as we slept, the annoying furball screeched at us about the large horrific creatures that crawled into our camp site. As we battled, one creature landed two horrific blows on me leaving me on deaths doorstep. I had come to the realization I may die as I slipped into a deep sleep. However that was not my fate, coming to I was faced with the realization I was being dragged by this large creature as I woke. Horrified and surprised I set about in my mind how to survive and get distance between mysellf and this thing, I tried magic and attempting to break free each time it moved eventually I was dropped. I tried to get distance but there was little I could do, as it grabbed onto me again. However luck was on my side as the creature decided to drop me and run as my party approached to attempt a rescue. After the battle we attempted rest but I was too horrified to get any good rest. As morning approached some of our party wanted to explore a nearby cave even though there was hearty protest to it. Undeterred they insisted we check it out, however I feel they didn't realize the risk of pressing forward with nearly dead members. We set out to the cave, I did not attempt to get close but from what was described from Andarta about the cave we found was that it was mixture of man made and natural features accompanied by constructs, possibly robots and also home to the creatures that nearly killed us from the previous night. She claims she nearly died and to be honest I'm surprised any of us are alive. As we made our way back we eventually decided to settle in in a cave I felt was safe enough, though not long into the night and we have company with an unknown being of rather large size who spoke only Castrovelian. It decided to enter and barred our exit from the cave from the sheer size of it. Which was unfortunate as no one in our party could understand it. As we poorly communicated in hand gestures and charades we felt comfortable sharing the cave with it for the night. As morning came it stopped us from leaving, worried that we might be prisoners or food crept through my mind but then a shadow and figure caught my attention, what looked like a dragon flew over and passed by. Soon after the creature let us leave and we parted ways. We eventually made it back to town with very little hiccups involved. Andarta's Report Thanks to a contact Ghost made, I might have a lead on the bounty I'm searching for. According to his contact someone who could have been Mori Ryo headed east of sanctum 8 to find a mythical treasure. On our way east we had a few encounters with the local wildlife, nothing we couldn't handle. A tragic loss we suffered was the loss of my beautiful sniper rifle, damaged beyond repair. We eventually came to a valley between some jagged mountains, in the valley was a cave. I decided to check it out while everyone else stayed a safe distance behind. As I snuck up to the cave i noticed 4 cubes out in front of it, they appear to have been man made. I decided to investigate one and found a panel on the back. When I pulled it something on the other side of the cube activated. I moved around the cube and found the the front of the cube had opened revealing a construct inside. It appeared to be dormant, so I left it be and continued on into the cave. As I entered the cave I noticed the same man made structures inside the cave as the cubes had. It appeared the the man made structure had been made first and the cave had enclosed around it. As I went father into the cave I saw a door with III emblazoned on it, possibly something to do with sanctum 3? Soon I notice 2 large bug creatures, some of the wild life that had attacked us previously, coming out from holes in the wall. I ran out of the cave as fast as I could, the bugs chasing after me. As soon a I was outside the cave I saw the construct, still dormant inside it's cube and had an idea. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the construct, awakening it. My intent was it would hopefully be distracted by the bugs and the bugs by it. Unfortunately it attacked both me and the bugs. I was knocked unconscious, when I awoke the bugs were dead and I heard in a mechanical voice say "Unfamiliar entity" and I fled towards the rest of my group while the construct chased me. Eventually I eluded it and make it back to my group. I informed them what I had seen and what had happened. We decided it was time to head back to sanctum 8. On our way back we camp the night in a different cave on the way. In the middle of the night we met a being that was long and gangly but still friendly. We spent the night in the cave together. In the morning it tried to prevent us from leaving the cave, but since it had been so friendly before we decided to abide by it and wait in the cave a bit longer. Soon a massive dragon passed overhead and continued on flying. When it had passed our new friend let us pass and leave the cave. We continued towards sanctum 8 and met some town guards on the way, we group up with them and head back together.